1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup device which separates a piece attached to a film from the film. Also, the present invention relates to a pickup method for separating a piece attached to a film from the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, downsized electronic devices and portable electronic devices have become mainstream, and along with that, demand for smaller and thinner semiconductor devices has been increasing. In addition, development of a semiconductor device which has an integrated circuit formed of thin film transistors over plastic has been advanced.
An IC chip used for a semiconductor device and an integrated circuit formed of a thin film transistor are formed by cutting a silicon wafer and a plastic substrate attached to an adhesive film into a lattice pattern in a dicing process.
Conventionally, a piece (an IC chip, pellet, or the like, which hereinafter will be also referred to as a chip) which is diced over an adhesive film is pushed up from a back side (bottom) of the film using a push-up pin, and the chip rising from the adhesive film is picked up by a collet, then placed on a tray or mounted on a printed-circuit board (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H5-3242).
However, when a chip is raised from an adhesive film by using a pointed pin as described in Patent Document 1, there is a problem that the chip is damaged. Typically, in a case of an IC chip diced from a wafer, there is a problem such as a crack or flaw of a chip, or the like. In addition, in a case of a film-like chip, there is a problem such as a tear of a chip, or the like.